Reunion with the Maven of the Strings
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A Summoner reunites with Sona, and they share feelings neither of them thought would ever be felt with each other. For WaffleFace, my beloved friend. Happy birthday bro!


….**๑****ஜ****۩۞۩****ஜ****๑****..****.**

Since the night I spent with her, Sona and I had grown distant. This was definitely not by choice. In fact, I desperately wanted to see her again. But alas, fate had not been too kind to us. Whenever I had the free time, she would be busy; either in performances or matches. I couldn't have had a chance to reach her. But I guess one day fate decided to give us a break.

It was a Monday. And I, like everyone else, hated Mondays. I had just returned from what I had thought to be a rejuvenating trip from Ionia. Boy was I wrong. Nothing was going right at all. I decided to take out my anger in my matches, but that didn't help. In fact, I think it just made things worse. After a long day of summoning, I found myself wandering the Institute aimlessly. The halls were bustling with Summoners and Champions, walking around surrounded by people or empty space, depending on whether they were feared or respected. But even aimlessness became tiring, and my brain led me instinctively through numerous corridors and hallways to my favorite place, and I soon found myself in a secluded garden.

Few people knew of its existence, and few of them cared. So that day, I found that I was the only one enjoying this wonderful location of solitude. I took my hood off, allowing me to take in the marvelous landscaping that consisted of green grass, blue flowing water, colorful beds of flowers and a lone, bowing willow tree. I relaxed. I then began to make my way toward the solitary marble bench that I always sat on whenever I visited this garden. That was when I saw her.

Or rather, I heard her first. I must've been so deep in thought or taking in my surroundings with such vigor that I didn't notice the beautiful notes massaging my ears, caressing my eardrums. I stopped dead in my tracks and started listened intently, making sure my ears were not deceiving me. Sure enough, the music that flowed and danced in the air could only have come from an Etwahl. Slowly, I began to make my way to the bench once more, and there, beneath the willow tree, was Sona.

Her eyes were closed, her lips curled into a beautiful smile. Her graceful fingers danced along the golden strings of her floating Etwahl, her blue and gold hair brushing her exposed skin as her body bobbed to the slow rhythm that emanated off of her stringed-instrument. My eyes were locked onto her as I slowly made my way across the bridge that connected the small island where she sat to the outdoor corridor I had been walking upon. She still didn't seem to notice me. Memories of our last night together flooded my mind, and I was suddenly aroused, red blush filling my cheeks. Unfortunately for me, the combination of these thoughts and the fact that the only thing my eyes were looking at was Sona resulted in disaster. A splotch of water lay in front of me, but I didn't see it until it was too late. How that water ended up there is beyond me. Maybe a fish from the pond decided to jump onto the bridge for a smoke. I don't know. Whatever the origin of the puddle, it grabbed my unknowing foot, causing my eyes to fly open, my arms to flap around, pointlessly trying to regain balance to no avail. The world seemed to slow as I fell to my left into the pond.

Luckily for me, the pond wasn't very deep. After thrashing around like an idiot underwater, scaring away the koi fish, I found the bottom of the water and slowly stood. Damn the men who made that bridge. That wouldn't have happened if they had actually made a guardrail on the bridge.

I stood there, my robes a wet mess. That was when I looked up, my eyes meeting the blue sapphires of the Maven of the Strings. For the first time in a long while, a voice other than mine entered my brain. She was giggling.

_"Long time no see Summoner. I see that this garden doubles as your bathtub."_

She giggled again, _c_ausing me to blush.

Regaining my composure (but leaving my dignity in a pile of shattered pieces at the bottom of the pond), I waded out of the water, my wet, cumbersome robes causing great discomfort. Sona's eyes followed me all the while. I stood in front of her, a big wet mess, my eyes glued to the ground. Taking a deep breath, I finally lifted up my head and smiled.

"So how've you been doing?"

Smooth. I see that Sona was trying her best to stifle her laughter.

_"I've been doing fine. Before we continue conversing however, let's take care of those wet garments shall we?"_

Without warning, her fingers plucked a few melodious notes from her Etwahl. In an instant, I felt the water that my robes were containing wrenched out by invisible hands; her hands. Her fingers stop the music, and I stand there, dry and clean, as if I didn't fall into the pond at all.

"Thanks."

She smiles and replies,

_"My pleasure."_

For the next few minutes, we just stood there awkwardly, staring into each other's eyes. I definitely didn't mind; I hadn't seen Sona's eyes for months, and in my honest opinion, hers are the best pair I have ever seen. An outburst of feelings suddenly rushes from within me, and I step forward and embrace her. I could feel her surprise, but she lets me embrace her, and she presses back. Her soft breasts make contact with my body, and I realize how much I've missed them. But then I realize how much more I've missed _her_. I closed my eyes and buried my face into her beautiful blue hair, sniffing deeply. Her scent intoxicated me, heightening my passion.

I stated my feelings to her.

"I missed you."

And I meant it. Hell, I missed everything about her. Her melodious voice, innocent smile, glorious figure, sense of humor, the list went on and on. As I embraced her beside the flowing creek, my Monday turned from a sour note into a harmonious crescendo. Shit, I'm being all cheesy now.

I suddenly feel a dampness begin to accumulate on my chest. I realize she's crying.

I take a step back, allowing Sona to look up at me. Trails of tears stain her face, a huge grin spread across it.

_"I didn't know that feeling was mutual."_

I smile and with my hands, I gently cradle her face. My thumbs wipe away her tears, and I continue to caress her face even after the tears were gone. Her delicate hands reach up to my face, and we stand that way, gazing at each other. I dove into her eyes, finding myself lost in a sea of shining blue. In a moment's notice, the distance between our faces is zero.

Her soft, delicious lips enraptured me, their warmth causing mine to melt with them. I cannot describe how well she kisses. Her tongue slightly grazed my lips, causing a delightful tingle. Soon our faces are intertwined, our hands grabbing each other's heads. Her tongue is inside my mouth now, my tongue in hers. She is definitely the best kisser I've ever met.

The feeling to describe this spontaneous meeting definitely isn't lust, like before. Passion is definitely included in there somewhere; but the feeling isn't the one dominating the scene. But whatever it was, it fueled us to osculate with an intensity that I haven't felt for months.

Tongues dancing gently with each other, frisking teeth and the roofs of mouths. The sound of our kisses occupy our ears, our lips encasing each other. We kiss vigorously, but not to the point where it hurts. The area around our mouths is left with small, glistening rings of saliva as we continue our joyful reunion. Our arms are holding us together, closer than ever. Her breasts are pressing against me with so much force, that I feel her hardening nipples through the layers of fabric. Slowly and intuitively, we continue to kiss while lowering our bodies onto the grass, me on top of her.

I support myself above her with my arms, and finally break away from her warm lips. We both catch our breath, mouths spread into smiles. There is no world around us at this point. Only me and her.

_"Summoner."_

"Sona."

_"Summoner."_

"Sona."

_"Summoner."_

"Sona."

As we call out each other's names, I slowly descend, continuing our osculating session. Her blue hair spread out across the grass, her arms grabbing onto my back. I take the next step and with my left hand, I reached into her dress, grabbing her breast. She moans a musical moan inside my head. I missed that moan. Her breathing intensified as our kissing escalated and my hand groped and caressed her chest. With my thumb, I began to toggle around with her nipple, causing it to harden. My right hand also became busy as I move it up her smooth leg, where I grab her thigh. Moans of pleasure echo in my head, and I want more of them to come. Her dress cannot contain both my hand and her breast, so as I continue to massage, the blue fabric slips off, revealing her concealed flesh to the outdoor air.

I suddenly feel something in my lower abdomen, and I realize she had her hands inside of my trousers. I guess she didn't want me to hog all the action. I feel the warmth emanate from her hands as she makes her way to my erect manhood. From the first touch, I break away from her mouth, gasping in pleasure. She smiles at me and bites down on her lip. She undoes my pants and slips them off with my undergarment, revealing my throbbing manhood. Grabbing me from behind, she directs me inside her dress, where my member makes contact with silky fabric. She then pushes me inward, resulting in an outburst of bliss from the both of us. I get what she is hinting at, and I continue to gyrate my hips toward her, my manhood battering against the thin fabric separating her womanhood to my hungry cock.

Her undergarment gets wetter as I continue to thrust myself into her. Finally having enough, my hands reach for her underwear to take them off. I desperately wanted to penetrate her and have her walls encase me. We are both panting as I stop to commit this act. But just as my hand touches her undergarment she speaks to me.

_"Stop!"_

My hand was tightly grasping fabric now, and all I needed to do was rip it out with ease. It takes all my being to resist the urge to do so. We pant, some droplets of sweat fall as we look into each other's eyes once again.

_"Let us wait until tonight Summoner, after my performance. I will meet you in your room. We're still in a public place. What if we got caught?"_

I loosen my grip on her underwear and sigh. She was right. Passion had taken control of me, and I forgot where we were. Having regained our energy (and sanity), we stood up and straightened ourselves out, helping each other conceal flesh that wasn't supposed to be exposed. After a few minutes, we stand together, smiling.

_"Be sure to come to my performance. We'll continue what we were just doing right after."_

She gives me a mischievous smile that makes me blush. Then one hand touching my face, she leans forward and gives me a passionate kiss. After which, we give each other one last smile, and she slowly walks away, hair flowing behind her, her Etwahl obediently following. Our eyes were locked together the whole time as she made her way back into the Institute. After she had disappeared from view, I sat down on the now vacant marble bench. I sat there for a while, thoughtfully staring into the blue now undisturbed water. How she didn't trip and fall like I did when she was walking way is beyond me. Women.

* * *

><p>It is somewhat of a tradition for Sona to perform every night she is available at the Institute. So after our encounter in the garden, I quickly made my way through the Institute to the Reflecting Chamber. This area of the Institute houses a stage, various pieces of furniture, and a bar. Any person who is willing enough is welcome to perform up front in front of relaxing Champions and Summoners. This was a cause for many strange and entertaining performances (I still cannot forget that one-man musical Taric performed a few years back. It still gives me shivers). So basically, the Reflecting Chamber is a large lounge for Champions and Summoners to enjoy.<p>

When I arrived there straight from the garden, the Reflecting Chamber was practically empty. But considering how much of an audience Sona usually pulls in, I found myself a table that was positioned directly in front of the stage. Actually, not much thought and consideration was put into the decision of going to the Reflecting Chamber early now that I think about it. I was just overly excited I guess.

So there I sat, waiting idly, hour after hour, ordering a countless number of beverages from the ever-present waiters and waitresses that attended the Reflecting Chamber. I had been here multiple times before, but never had I noticed them. I began to wonder. Did they get paid? Are they working part-time or is it their full-time occupation? Were they Summoners? These sudden questions occupied some of my idle time there, but something else came that began to override my brain.

I began to wonder how I really felt about Sona.

Why did I miss her so? That day in the garden, I felt a feeling of relief that I hadn't felt before for a woman. Were my feelings for her more than just carnal desires? If so, why? I barely knew the her. But yet, as I continued to wrestle with these thoughts, the more began to realize the truth.

As I sat alone in front of the stage, I did not notice the steady incoming flow of people. Only when the atmosphere began to become rowdy did I break out of my little world and take a look around. The room was packed. Every available space intended for sitting was taken. I was a bit surprised. I had heard that the Reflecting Chamber was full every time Sona performed, but I never expected it to be this packed. Up until then, I actually had never been to a Sona performance.

Once again, I tuned out all the jibber-jabber that vibrated the air about me. That looming issue of what my heart truly felt occupied my thoughts completely. A white daisy materialized in my head, and soon my I began to pluck off its petals, one by one. In my mental stage I watched the white petals slowly float down to the ground as I picked them off like a character in a light romance novel.

_I love her_

_ I don't love her_

_ I love her_

_ I don't love her_

_ I love her_

_ I don't love her…_

I audibly sigh as I played around with the ice in my drink. Prior to that night, I never had these….stirrings before. I continued to pick off the mental petals, not noticing the din around me fade with the lights. I finally break from my daze when everything is dark, and all who were present became silent. A light suddenly shone onstage, and with it, she appeared.

She was sitting upon a stool, her blue locks flowing ethereally behind her. Her hands gracefully positioned over her Etwahl. That ever-present smile curved her beautiful lips, glistening under the stage light. Her closed eyes open slowly, unveiling the blue sapphires within. They find their way to me, and suddenly, nothing in that room existed. Only Sona and I did as our eyes locked, binding us together in a pleasant spell. My heart resonated throughout my soul, every beat trying to pull the organ out of my chest.

An eternity passed. Then she closed her eyes and began to play.

A single note is thrown out into the air. It hangs there for a few seconds, and is soon joined by another and another. One by one they float around, and suddenly a chord resounds, bunching them all up, squeezing them to oblivion. A melody forms, taking the deceased notes and turning them into something different and beautiful. Waves of constant change flow off the stage and into my ears, grabbing my eardrums as invisible string, tossing me around like an uncontrollable marionette. Her music was more than just sounds. It was feeling. I can go as far as to say I felt it physically.

As she progressed, each new song brought about new feelings. Pinpricks of sound stung at my skin, melodious harmonies flowed through me as water through a sifter. Watching her play, feeling her music so close, my feelings were in disarray. It was as if the music itself caused it to be so. She looked beautiful that night. More so than any woman I had ever laid eyes upon. But still, my mind kept on fighting against this new surge of emotions. Even during this performance, I silently wrestled with myself, that flower never running out of petals.

Then the last song began to play. As with her first, only a few notes placidly hung around, but this time, no sudden chord came. Only note after note. Her eyes opened for the first time since the beginning of her performance, and once again, those gems found their way to me. She gives me a smile, her ever-moving fingers producing an abundant stream of notes that never degraded in quality. As the harmony progressed, and her eyes still melded with mine, I realized something.

This song was for me.

Wave after wave of music entered inside of me, pulling on my heartstrings. My heart was thumping like never before, and Sona's ever-present smile that was aimed at me didn't help. The melody increased in speed, becoming a controlled dissonance; strong and fierce chords fought each other, ringing out through the walls. Finally, a silence ensues, and with one final sweep of her arm, a crescendo erupts through the architecture, leaving my mind buzzing.

Silence hangs in the air. I find my hand gripping the table cloth. Then the whole room bursts into a cacophony of applause, a roaring wave of praise. Sona accepts it humbly, handing out smiles across the audience. The lights of the Reflecting Chamber return, and Sona walks off to a door backstage. Everyone still claps and cheers, resulting in her to turn around and curtsy. Her eyes find mine once more, and she hands me a sultry grin, as if to say,

_You know what to do._

And with that, she left, leaving me with the crowd of people who were still clapping. I took in a breath. Of all the people in that room, I was the most effected by her performance. My hand went to my neck, and I found myself sweating. Regaining my composure, I quickly got up and left the Reflecting Chamber; the people still applauding, my mind frantically picking off the petals off of that white flower.

* * *

><p>The corridors of the Institute were deserted at that time of night. Only a few Summoners chatting amongst themselves and the occasional Champion waltzed past. Nocturne eerily floated by me as I made my way to my room, his white emotionless eyes glaring at me. He despised me, probably because I wasn't afraid of him in the slightest.<p>

A few corners after that encounter, I turned one last time and stopped. I found myself face to face with Sona. She was standing there patiently, one hand clasping the other. The ambient light of the hallway illuminated her skin with a soft orange glow, causing me to gulp. Her eyes had a different look in them; reminiscent of the eyes she gave me during our encounter at the Blue Moon Bar and Inn.

_"Good evening, Summoner."_

I smiled and walked towards her slowly. Pulling out the key to my room and readying it in my right hand, I played along and say,

"Good evening to you as well."

As I step closer and closer, her scent assaults my nose, digging deep into my psyche. My heart once again desperately banged against the inner walls of my chest, trying to jump out. Our eyes locked, my mental hand picks off white petals at the speed of sound. I open the door, allowing her to enter first, our eyes never breaking from each other.

Lights in my room automatically flicker on, their pale yellow glow illuminating every corner. She makes her way beside my bed, and I find my heart still pounding inside of me like a sledgehammer.

Her hands reach for the elegant hair ties, and she takes them off, gently placing them on my nightstand. Her hair gently floated down, settling on her shoulders. I stare.

She smiles at me again, and we stand there for a few minutes, just staring.

I break the silence.

"Your performance was beautiful."

She grins.

_"I'm flattered."_

Taking the initiative, I finally close the door and lock it. I stride over to her and grab her smooth, silky shoulders. More white petals fall in my mind. I lose myself in her eyes for a second; she grins. Our faces collide as my hands move across her shoulder blades, grabbing the top of her dress. Our osculating grows intense, fueled by desire and passion, mostly from my side. I would settle these feelings once and for all.

My tongue shoves into her oral cavern, and I explore it with vigor. Her pink muscle plays along, gliding along my tongue, painting the walls of my mouth.

My hands take off her dress, letting it slip to the floor. Soon her hands take action, and my skin is also bared. Our clothing lay on the floor in piles, our bodies bare in the ambient light. We still stand, our hands grabbing each other's hair as our tongues wrestle vigorously. Her telepathic moans begin to enter my brain as my hands explore her naked body. Soon we break apart, forced to take breaths.

_"You haven't changed a bit Summoner. As vigorous as always I see."_

I grin.

"Same with you dear."

And with that she tackles me, pushing me onto the white sheets of the bed, causing a groan from me. Her breasts glide along my chest as she gets off of me. She giggles as she stands. I sit up, my legs over the side of the mattress and she begins to speak.

_"You know Summoner…I haven't done any of this since our last encounter. I wanted to save it up for you."_

Blood rushes to my cheeks as I blush.

_"The question is, have you?" _

To answer, my face turns beet red. Images of snow-covered cabins, white hotel rooms and underground brothels flash through my brain.

I could tell that she knew the answer to her question, and she gives a tsk. Standing there, naked with all of her bare beauty shone to me, my erection was as hard as it could have been. She eyed it with a mischievous grin.

_ "You disappoint me Summoner. You know that I 'll have to punish you right?"_

I gulp at this notion, and I immediately know what she her plans had in store for me. Grinning from ear to ear, she gets on her knees in front of me. Her soft hands move through the air and grab my cock. Silently, I moan. Even just a touch from her caused great pleasure. I continue to watch her, my hands supporting me as she continued with her work. Her hands start to stroke my erection, which had turned bluer than her hair. Precum already caused the top to glisten as she caressed it. Then her head descends upon it, and she gives it a lick. A shudder resonated throughout my body. Her hands quicken their pace, and her face was turned up at mine. My breath quickened as the pleasure increased.

She suddenly stopped, her hands removing themselves from my erect member. Her hands grab her breasts, and then placed them on either side of my manhood. I gasped. The soft, warm flesh surrounded my length, the feeling of pleasure overwhelming. That was when she enclosed her mouth over the head of penis.

Her hands then controlled her breasts, having the soft mounds of flesh grind against member. I couldn't stop the moans to escape my mouth. The head of my cock was constantly being caressed inside of her mouth as she continued her assault with her breasts. The canyons of warm flesh combined with her caressing tongue resulted in pleasure that is indescribable. My eyes were shut tight, as I moaned loudly. More and more of my natural lubricants escaped into her oral cavern, leaking out onto her breasts. Soon my burning cock is wet and sticky, as with her breasts. I open my eyes for a second, looking down upon her face. Her eyes were open, looking up at me as she devoured my manhood. A smile was present on her face.

_"How is it Summoner? Punishment enough?"_

Her innocent face and those words in my mind was the final push.

I could feel the surge of precum make its way into her mouth. The sound of sucking and wet flesh grinding against each other mingled with my moan as my climax approached. Her tongue kept on rubbing against my head. Suddenly, she removed her hands off of her breasts, and she began to engulf my entire cock into her mouth. I groaned loudly as she forced the head of my cock into her throat. Her head repeatedly shoved onward, the noise resulting from it almost louder than my groans of bliss. She was the only woman I knew who could take my entire member inside her throat without gagging. How she does that is beyond me.

Finally, my knuckles white from gripping the bed sheets, I feel a warmth come from within. It surges through me, finds its way to my genitals. An over-abundance of precum shoots forth into her mouth, then with a loud groan from me, my climax arrives. I feel the white goop traverse through my cock, and into her throat. My sperm shoots inside of her mouth, and Sona hungrily sucks it all. Amazingly, barely any of my seed leaks out, as she continuously thrusts her head into my crotch. Loud groans still emanate from me as my cock quivered and shuddered out warm juices. My head in her throat, the last remnants of my orgasm finally ends, leaving me panting and sweating.

Removing herself from my nether regions, she crawls onto the bed, where I had collapsed. Her face and neck are covered with a sheen of my lubricants, but she smiles and gives me a kiss. The kiss deepens and we start to osculate, the intensity increasing. I had recovered from her "punishment", and my cock hungered for more. As our tongues wrestled, my hands gripping her blue hair, I rolled us over, positioning myself on top of her.

I break away, letting my knees and hands support me over her naked body. I wanted her, and my mind was still picking at those petals.

_I love her._

_ I don't love her._

_ I love her…_

We panted a bit, catching our breath.

"Now it's my turn."

She smiles at this, and nods. Getting on my knees, I take her legs and place them over my shoulders. My wet manhood throbs as I positioned myself for entry. Her vagina was wet and ready, inviting me to penetrate inside of her. I looked at her face, her eyes half-closed, teeth biting down on her lip. She gives me a nod, and I began.

Taking her by her thighs, I position her entry directly in front of my cock. Slowly and steadily, I bring her in, my manhood entering her awaiting cavern. I her hear moan a soft moan as I push my entire manhood inside of her.

I could feel her breath quicken as I leave my penis inside of her. It felt as if eternity went by during this moment of time. My eyes grazed upon her bare form, as the light danced upon it. Finally, I removed myself and thrust back inside. It was my turn to moan. My hips start to gyrate towards her, faster and faster. The pressure from her warm inner walls grinded against me, the pleasure I felt burned throughout my psyche. As I progress, my member somehow grows harder as Sona's walls squeeze it to oblivion. Telepathic groans of bliss and pleasure occupy my mind. My testicles slap against her clitoris as I continuously thrust inside of her. Juices from both of us seep out of her entry onto the white sheets of the bed, creating a wet sound every time my flesh makes contact with hers. The bed joins us in our reverie, moaning and groaning with us as we get lost in an ocean of passion and desire.

Sweat rolls off of our bodies in steady streams as the temperature of the room increased. Her countenance is one of pure euphoria; her eyes shut tight, her mouth agape, unable to utter moans of pleasure. I thrust the fastest I could go, Sona crying and shouting in my mind. Her walls were at their maximum tightness, squeezing my cock, sucking its juices. Once again, I felt a fire emerge from within, and with a yell my seed shoots into her in fat white globs.

I push myself into her a few more times, emptying as much of my sperm inside of her wet cavern as I can. In my mind, Sona's cries of pleasure subside, replaced by soft moans. We both pant as I finally exit her. But this is not enough to satisfy me, and I know for a fact that is was not enough to satisfy her, for she hadn't even climaxed herself.

I sit up on the bed, catching my breath.

"You've gotten stronger than before."

Sona laughed her melodious laugh.

The flower was running out of petals.

"But that doesn't mean I'm finished with you."

One of her devilish grins were flashed at me.

_"Mmmm…wouldn't want that to happen." _

She got up from her sleeping position and crawled her way over to me. Kisses once again started being exchanged; our hands explored each other's bodies with vigor. She, like I, was wet with perspiration. Our bodies pressed against each other, our sweat mixing and mingling as our mouths melded. Her wet womanhood, still oozing with my semen, constantly scathed against my penis, quickly arousing me. Soon our kisses got so intense we had to break away to suck in big breaths. I was ready for more. And I could tell that Sona, with her eyes burning with desire, was ready too.

"Stay where you are."

I said.

She complied as I crawled around behind her. I wanted to try something different. Something that would ensure the utmost pleasure between us, and would bring us closer together than ever before.

I positioned myself on the bed, cross-legged. My manhood was impatient for more action as it throbbed a small steady stream of lubrication that mingled with semen residue. I grabbed Sona by her hips and positioned for entry. Her head turned around to see what I was up to, but I knew I was going to take her by surprise anyway. Gently, I spread her legs open wide, and slowly I lowered her into my crotch. Liquids from her nether regions dripped onto my legs as my cock anxiously waited. Its head slowly entered the canyon of flesh I aimed it into, and with a sudden push, I inserted myself entirely into her entry. Only this time, her entry was the one that nobody had penetrated before; the warm nook nestled between her buttocks.

I could hear her gasp as the entirety of my penis entered inside this forbidden zone. I winced at the sudden sensation, a bit of pain ensued as my member grinded against the insides of the extremely tight passage. As I repeatedly plow through though, the pain slowly dissipates as the lubricants from my manhood do the work.

_"S-summoner…._

Frequent moans enter my brain, coupled with exclamations of my name. With every entry, I receive an exclamation of pleasure. Soon, my hands are not needed to move her into my crotch as she gyrates her lower body faster and faster. I know I can give her more pleasure, and I take the next step.

My right hand finds its way to her wet womanhood as she rides my erect penis. Gently finding her other entry, I enter my fingers, wetting them with warm liquids in the process. As I do, she groans loudly. With my left hand, I traverse her side and find her breast. Cupping it, I give it a squeeze. Once again I gain another exclamation of bliss.

She moves faster now as I continue to pleasure her from both fronts. The tightness of this newfound frontier was incredible. Her inner walls were literally _squeezing _my manhood. As I continuously pushed inside of her, I had to grind my teeth to sand and squeeze my eyes shut; the pleasure was too incredible. As But still I could tell it felt much better for her. Not a second went by that my mind didn't hear an outburst of pleasure from her.

She and I move together in perfect harmony, my member moving in and out of her tight hole like a piston inside a well-lubricated cylinder. I delve my fingers deeper into her sopping womanhood, digging inside of her pink flesh. I feel her body react, quivering and rigid, begging for more. She arched her back, pushing harder onto my erect penis. I groaned loudly as she forced me inside of her with more potency.

_"Augh…Summoner…you're going to break me in half…"_

I summon all the leftover strength I have to retort.

"….uagh..at least….you're enjoying it right?"

Her arms are no longer at her sides as she reaches over her shoulders, grabbing mine. Her chest protrudes as far as it can go as the intensity of our passionate tryst reaches an all-time high. A telepathic cacophony of shrieks, yells and screams coats everything in my mind. Concentrating on the task at hand, I tune her out, leaving only the sounds of our bodies burning against each other to occupy my hearing.

Squelching sounds continuously emanate from our nether regions as we progress. Her hands dig into my back as mine continuously knead her breasts and burrow inside of her vagina, which gently spits out a incessant river of juices. Our deep, hard breaths synchronize together as the pleasure still continues to heighten. I bite down on my teeth, crushing them hard together. My head finds its way into Sona's blue head, wet with sweat. As I breathe in large amounts of air, the sweet scent from her perspired head follows. I kept my head planted in hers, breathing in her luscious scent.

The petals of my flower are dwindling. A few more, and it would be just a green stem. I summon all the energy I can, thrusting inside of her with newfound force, my hand practically shoving itself up into her warm cavern. Her powers of telepathy break through the walls I had built around my mind, and once again I hear her loud rambunctious outbursts.

_"Yes…aughh….oh yes! Summoner….I'm coming….yes…."_

The magic words I always like to hear.

With a yell I force myself deeper than I thought myself capable of. I wince at the pressure Sona's hands are putting onto my back as she digs into my flesh.

And yet in the midst of this, my mind still wrestles with itself, my heart joining in the fight for my feelings.

A petal drops.

_I love her. _

The familiar fire rises up from within me. I begin to groan and exclaim louder than ever; I put extra pressure into the breast I had been squeezing.

_ I don't love her._

Sona screams incoherent exclamations in my mind, as she pushes her body to the limit; I hear her breast slapping against her skin, its sweat enhancing the sound it creates.

_I love her._

A storm is churning in the factories that produce and distribute my semen. Her inner walls squeeze tighter than I can bear, begging for me to paint them with my latest production.

_I don't love her._

More petals fall, and soon only two remain. Cries from the bed and my mouth ring out throughout the architecture, our bodies perfectly synchronized. I feel the tsunami of white liquid start to surge through my manhood. I push like I've never pushed before as the last petal of the flower is plucked off and falls to the ground. In this climactic moment, our bodies are one, molded together as a product of passion, desire and…after a whole day of contemplating; love.

My seed bursts forth from inside of me, shooting inside of her like white cannon fire. My vision turns black as the incredible pleasure takes ahold of me. Her anus is incapable of holding the load I blew into her, and much of it follows my member on its process of exiting and entering again. Immediately after, my hand is engulfed with a surge of warm juices, which is accompanied by a telepathic squeal. With all my remaining energy I push myself inside of her a few more times, emptying everything I have inside of her. I feel the hot juices produced from Sona and I dribble onto my lap.

During this period of ecstasy, all I could think or say was

"Sona…"

Sona quivered in my arms as her orgasm continued to produce a steady stream of vaginal fluids that engulfed my hand. My other hand finally lets go of her left breast, which is now wet and sore after all the activity it encountered. Sona's climax finally ends, but I still feel warm liquids leak out of her womanhood. One final push inside of her, and I extract myself, a string of semen still connecting us until it broke a few seconds after. This, by far, was the best climax I had experienced in my short life.

I lay down on the bed, exhausted, Sona soon following suit. Panting, we caught our breath together, lying side by side, staring into each other's eyes. Her hair covered her face, some of it matted to her wet cheek. We smiled at each other, satisfaction the dominant feeling present. Sweet smells of post-intercourse filled my nose, adding to my fulfillment. But most of all, my mind was at peace, the flower nothing but a green stem, the last petal fallen, its words resonating in my brain:

_I love her_

As we continued recovering, our hands stroking each other's faces, I knew this was the perfect time to state my feelings. I took a deep breath, summoning upon all the courage I could find, I opened my mouth and began to speak, my heart beating like thunder within my bosom.

"Sona…I think I-"

My lips are suddenly engulfed in hers, as she takes me completely by surprise with a passionate kiss. She deepens it, and I kiss back. This particular kiss was different from the hundreds we had shared with each other earlier that evening. This was a whole different breed. I could feel it. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt like it was a small step forward. Forward to what, I didn't know, and I still don't.

She broke away from me, and gives me a grin.

_"I've been meaning to tell you this Summoner."_

A short silence ensues, and I hang upon her words. It feels like an eternity before her melodious voice enters my head.

_"I…love you."_

It was my turn to cry this time. My mouth is reaching both of my ears as I grin like an idiot. My teeth bared like a freaking Cheshire Cat.

"I…I didn't know the feeling was mutual."

A tear falls from her eye, and we both laugh. We laugh and laugh and laugh, then our faces once again melt together, and we fall asleep, holding onto each other, inseparable.

The next morning arrives and we both wake at the same time. We greet each other with a kiss. Lying there, we smile, holding hands. The morning sun walks in and reaches our faces, illuminating her blue hair. She most definitely was the most beautiful creature my eyes had ever beheld.

"Sona."

_"Summoner."_

"Sona."

_"Summoner."_

"Sona."

_"Summoner."_

"Sona…promise me one thing, and I promise that I'll keep this promise to you too."

_"Anything for you."_

"Don't leave me. Stay by my side. I'll Summon you in matches, I'll be in the front row of all of your performances, I'll cancel my games, everything. Please, I don't want to lose sight of you."

She giggled that wonderful giggle and responded.

_"That seems a bit much for you Summoner, but of course I'll keep that promise. You needn't ask."_

I cried for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. And both times were in front a woman no less. She wipes my tears away, and grabs my head, bringing it to hers. Our foreheads touch, and I lose myself in her eyes.

_"You immature boy."_

She was right.

….**๑****ஜ****۩۞۩****ஜ****๑****..****.**

_*Immensely-massive sigh of relief* Alrighty. Well this here is a birthday present to fellow writer and beloved friend, WaffleFace. I hope you enjoyed it buddy, and I really wish you a great birthday. Very special thanks to xokatel and Krivoklatso for reading my work-in-progress and helping me along the way. You've been a great help. I hope you guys enjoyed the latest lemon about my Summoner and his favorite blue-haired musical esper, and yes, as you have read, it seems as if he is settling down. ^^ Does this mean no more lemons? HELL NO. It just means I need to get a little more...creative. Hehheh. Well thanks for all of your reviews and support, and I hope you all have a good day._

_Sayonara_


End file.
